Shinobi Girls and Pepsi
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: He will always come to those in need. When the thirst consumes you, he will quench it from you. The hero that will never let you despair from thirst. (Title/summary will be changed, maybe)
1. Thirsty Renegades

It was a sunny, hot day in the summer. The tree branches rustle along the wind and the animals seeks shades to escape the intense heat. But inside a certain cave, was a group of young warriors struggling with daily life as they must fend for themselves, against the society and hardships that followed them. But they are only humans, and humans do have limits when it comes to hot days like these days.

"Water… I need water…" Yomi lied down in exhaustion, shaking from dehydration.  
"If only we could have some beverage that could extinguish this thirst." Haruka said more calmly, but she too pleaded for liquid.  
"We can't get to the waterfall in this heat!" Shouted Mirai.  
"Even if I don't have emotions, I do get this thirsty feeling for a drink." Said Hikage in a blunt voice.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THIS HEAT IS KILLING ME!" Homura yelled in frustration.

The heat from outside had invaded their cave, or their hideout/home per say.  
"If only SOMEONE would've allowed us to buy packs of drinks before this happened." The tanned girl growls towards the tracksuit girl.  
"We need no such luxury! Nature provides us for what we need." Yomi retorted back.  
"But if we step outside, we'll be cooked!" Mirai overreacted.  
"There's not much we can do. Besides, we're REALLY poor, remember?" Haruka caressed Mirai to calm her.  
"Those DAMN PART-TIMES!" Homura screamed loudly.

* * *

 _Dun dun dun-dun-dun dun_

Out in the forest, a blur were passing through the path in the forest. Fast enough to leave trails of wind. The blur were not fazed by the heat. The blur finally to a sharp left-turn towards the darkened forest.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun_

It ran up the hill surrounded by trees and bushes. It did not stop, determined to continue onwards.  
It finally got out of the forest. It were now near the cave where the Crimson Squad were located.  
It got inside the cave and passing through the staircase down to the living area.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun dun_

The girls turned around to see what they sensed that came down. They readied their weapons and took on their stances.  
"Who goes there?!" Homura demand.  
The blur finally got to them and stops abruptly, spawning smokes that covers this trespasser.  
The girls coughed and cleared the smoke, tensely readying themselves.  
In front of them was clearly not a Yoma or an animal, but a 'humanoid' thing.  
The thing was bald, no signs of hair anywhere on the body. The head and its right arm were colored white, while the rest of the body were blue. It had fingers, but no toes. The body was quite fit. Biceps are pretty masculine and it had six-pack. The only thing that were considered clothes were chains strapped around his neck. And lastly, the most noticeable feature it had was a logo in a similar kind of a superhero. The logo was a circle with three different colors in it. Red, white and blue. That logo looks familiar though.  
There is also another thing to notice, it did not have a face at all!  
"What the hell are you?!" Homura raised her swords towards the thing.  
"No freaking way…" Mirai's eyes were widened on sight.  
"Mirai? You know what that is?" Hikage emotionlessly asked her.  
"It's… It's… It's…" Mirai stutters shockingly. "IT'S PEPSIMAN!"

"Huh?"  
"Wha…?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Eeeeeh…"

"I thought you were just a myth!" Mirai exclaimed in disbelief.  
The thing broke the confusion by striking a pose.

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN_

Pepsiman stretches his right arm towards them and vigorously shaking his hands while OPENING a hole in his mouth area.

*PSHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH*

"An attack?! Wait… Nothing happened." Homura checks her body in confusion.  
As soon as she turns around, her eyes widened. Big as dinner plates. The others, excluding Hikage, did the same.  
The back of the room were now filled with Pepsi bottles. Enough for some months of supplies. And they were all free!  
"Oh my God… You can't be serious...!" Homura squealed in joy.  
"Yaaaay… The drinks are finally here." Hikage exclaimed. She didn't show it, but it's clearly show how happy she is.  
Haruka didn't say anything, but smiles amusingly.  
Pepsiman stood there and posed proudly.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..." Mirai and Yomi hugs the superhero while rapidly thanking him.  
The hero finally nods at them and proceeds to run back out. He turns his head around and saluted them. For now, there were somebody else out there that needs him.

"Ah! Watch out for the traps!" Haruka suddenly informed.  
But the girls could hear a switch activates, and rapid fire of sharp sticks, following with a heavy grunt.

"Uuuuurgh…!"

* * *

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN_

A lightly crushed can of Pepsi is covered in bamboo spears.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of Pepsiman in the Senran Kagura universe. Something on my mind recently.  
Out of all superheroes, Pepsiman is my favorite superhero. He even got his own game on the old PS1.  
This fic will follow the formula of the commercials he stars in.  
1\. Someone in need is thirsty.  
2\. The Pepsiman theme is playing while Pepsiman is running  
3\. Pepsiman give Pepsi.  
4\. Pepsiman getting injured.  
5\. Ends with a Pepsi can with injuries inflicted on Pepsiman  
That's how the commercials went.  
**


	2. Party Prepping

The cool air breezed through the streets of Asakusa. The traditional old street that never changes. Full of life and eager youths. Many of these youths are from a certain school nearby.

Shall we take a closer look?

Passing through the market street, will we see the pride and joy of Hanzo Academy. With the total of 1000 students, the area is pretty big. But it hides a big secret.  
Classified from the public, the academy is actually holding secret shinobi training program for those who aspires to work with 'justice'. Only the staff of the school knows the academy's deepest secret.  
But let's not talk about that.

Today, let's take an even closer look at one of the students…

 _Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmmmm~_

A young, bubbly girl hummed a tune in happiness. The girl had pink hair with ribbons attached to it. She wore a cute apron with fluffy oven mittens.  
She opened the oven and drags out the tray of deliciousness to cool it down.  
She got closer to the tray and smelled thoroughly.  
"Ooooooooh! It smells sooooo good!" She happily exclaims.  
She brought the tray to a big, round table. It was filled with a lot of snacks and sweets.  
Cinnamon roll, potato chips, cheese cake, gello, pudding. You name it. A child's wet dream.  
"This'll make everyone happy!" The young girl jumps up in excitement.  
She puts the tray over some tiny pillars, and went for the refrigerator.  
She opens the door and look around. After a while she suddenly began to stress out. She continued to eyeball through the fridge. She couldn't find what she needed.  
"Fueeeeeeh~?! I forgot the drinks!" She called out distressed. "What should I do? The others are coming back soon." She slumps down dishearten.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

 _Dun dun dun-dun-dun dun_

In the midst of the chaotic Tokyo, dashed a blue blur through the pavement. It arrived to a familiar place. Yes, it arrived in Asakusa. It dashed through the shopping street and onward to the school.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun_

"So yeah, I was-" A girl was walking with her friend in the midst of the crowded schoolyard.  
The blur dashed through the yard, creating a massive wind.  
"KYAAAAAAAA~" Women held down their skirts, much to the men's dissatisfaction.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun_

The blur was ran behind the main school building, where the 'unused' building where located.

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAAN~  
*trumpet noises*_

The blur stops in front of the building, and it was none other than our carbonated superhero sensing someone in distress. The building was pretty much boarded up and there doesn't seem to have an opening at all. No choice then.  
Our hero leaps towards one of the windows, breaking the barricade, and dashing through the building.

* * *

*fwooomp*  
*CRASH!*

Hibari heard something fell on the floor.  
"Hmm?"  
Our hero lied down on the floor, shaking his head. He jumps up and stood there posing heroically. "Who are you?" The young girl asked with caution.  
The bald humanoid stretches out his hand and shakes vigorously.

*PSHAAAAAAAAH*

In an instant, a bunch of Pepsi bottles filled the empty spaces on the table.  
"Ooooooh!" Hibari's eyes flashes in amazement. "Thank you very much a million times!" She happily jumps up and down.  
The hero could only nod in satisfaction.  
"You're welcome to join the candy party with me and my friends!" Hibari offered.  
Pepsiman took a step forward, and then something triggered.  
"INTRUDER ALRET! INTRUDER ALERT!" The ninja room flashes red continuously, leaving both Hibari and Pepsiman cautious.  
Suddenly a spring trap launches under Pepsiman, sending him flying up and out of the building. Following that was his screaming:

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"  
"Ah! Mister Cola Man!" Hibari shouted towards the hole concerned.

* * *

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN_

A can of Pepsi is covered in tree leafes.


	3. Cave Bear

Last we checked, we were on a 'good' shinobi school. But how about we look into more sinister… not.  
Even if this school is labeled 'evil', they are not really 'evil-evil' as we know it.  
That school was once a private school with pride, but it got involved in a big incident that nearly destroyed the school and its name it carried.  
Slowly, it rebuilds itself even more stronger and more ruthless.  
Keep going or die. That is what this school is about.  
Every students attending there knows what happens if they fail, and they are not taking it lightly.  
They pushes themselves harder and harder, even if it is going to ruin them later on.  
Keep going or die. These are the choices throughout the years.

But there is one particular student…

* * *

Somewhere in the dorms, was a room that was constantly closed, actually it was always locked.  
"Yay… I finished the quest." The inhabiter silently gleed. She was playing a well known western RPG game on her computer. One where you could literally shout down a mighty dragon. Incredible, is it not?  
"And it's not even a part of the main story." She added. "I like the dedications from the developers."  
"*cough, cough* Now I'm really thirsty." The shut-in felt her throat dried up. She stood right up with her blanket still wrapped around her. She walked over to the fridge and opened it.  
The content of the fridge was empty pizzaboxes on every shelves. It was just pizzaboxes. Nothing more.  
"Darn it..." She took a closer look on the fridge. No signs for consumable drinks.

"Mmmmmmm... I don't wanna go out..." She whimpers as she curl up into a ball. A perfectly shaped ball made out of a blanket.

* * *

 _Dun dun dun-dun-dun dun_

A close up shot of a faceless metallic man running as green blurs passes in the background.  
He reached to an open flat field with students training around.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun_

"OHMYGOOOOOOOD!" It went into a full-blown panic in the area.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!"  
"CALL THE TEACHERS!"  
"ENEMY INTRUDER!"  
Note that they were still students, not full-fledged shinobis yet.

 _Dun-dun-dun dun_

Another close up shot of Pepsiman, this time from the sides as the background blurs forward. He was shooking his head as he watches the students around panicing.  
Now we see him entering the student dorms and ran up the multi-leveled tower as the entire building was sent into panic.

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAN_

The ball inside the dark room turned around to see a silhouette posing heroicly.  
"Who... are you?" She asked hesitantly, with a hint of fear.  
The silhouette stepped closer to the light to reveal itself as the one and only Pepsiman!  
"P-P-Pepsiman?" She exclaimed in shock, not believing he would arrive here of all places.

*PSAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*

The fridge suddenly opened up with a shiny bright light.  
The girl hid her face behind her blanket for a short second. She eyed on the fridge once again.  
Inside the fridge, the pizzaboxes were no longer hoarding the shelves, but plenty of Pepsi beverages for weeks.  
"Oooooh..." The girl quietly moaned. "Thank you so much..." She whimpers with a hint of happy tears.

"Murasaki! There's an intruder-" Another student pass through, making eye contact with the superhero as he turned. "-here..." She trails off.  
But somehow, the air turned cold.  
"Sis?" The ball pipes out.  
"You...!" The girl at the door held out a red staff with electricity coursing. Her eyes (and forehead) darkens.  
The hero could only sweatdrop upon the scene as he backs away into the room holding his arms up in the air.

"W-wait, Sis...!" The curled-up ball exclaims with concern

* * *

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAN_

A can of pepsi is beaten up and electricity surges through it.


	4. Cold Predicament

Here we are, in another good shinobi school.  
Unlike the other school, this one is more hidden and private.  
The students there were all shinobis-in-training.  
The school was located in the middle of a snowy landscape out nowhere.

 _Gessen Girls' Academy_

Established during the Azuchi-Momoyama period, wealthy and famous families had invested their trainees into this facility.  
Think of it as a high-class school.

* * *

Within the near-top floor of the school, was the Ninja Room, the room for the Elites.  
A large room with a garden integrated. Moon bridges and waterflow are presented here as well.  
In the middle of the room sat three girls in kotatsu relaxing.  
The blonde haired girl tinkling on her smartphone.  
The brunette twintailed girl happily ate her candies and sweets.  
And a girl wearing a Hanya mask scribbled and drew on papers.

"And what do you think you are doing?" A croaked voice called them out.  
The girls on the kotatsu turned their heads to see their leader telling them off.  
"*cough* *cough*" She coughed lightly as she held her fist in front of her mouth.  
"Yu-and-Mi, you alright?" The blonde girl asked concernly.  
"A minor disturbance in my throat. Don't worry about me." Yumi shook Shiki's concern off. "Water should clear it off."  
"Aw hell no, Yu-and-Mi." Shiki baffled.  
"Y-Yes?" Yumi was taken back by Shiki's sudden outburst.  
"Water ain't gonna fix your throat problems. Get yourself some soda." Shiki suggested.  
"I... see... Do we... have any?" Yumi asked her.  
"Why not check it yourself?" Shiki returned to her rutine, not giving another glance to Yumi.  
Yumi frowns upon Shiki's reaction. "Honestly you-" Yumi cut herself off. She knew better than to belittle anyone.  
Yumi went to the fridge and opened it, but there were no sign of what she was looking for.  
"That is quite a shame..."

*CRASH*

Something broke through the roof of the room.  
"What the-?" Shiki shrieks in surprise.  
Yumi rushed out of the kitchen and reached the crashsite.  
Heavy smoke came out from the site, rendering behind it unseen.  
Four of the students putted their guards up, waiting for what is going to happen next.  
"Urrrrrgh..." Someone grunted. The smokes showed a sillhouette rubbing its forehead.  
It got up and stretches a bit, and athletically backflipped away from the crashsite. As it landed, it stayed crouched, but slowly it rised.  
The students braced themselves for its upcoming action.  
The creature heroically posed as the smoke surrounding it cleared off.

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAN_

It was NONE OTHER THAN THE ONE AND ONLY, PEPSIMAN!  
"STATE YOUR- *cough cough*" Yumi was cut off by her heavy coughing.  
"Woahwoahwoah! Take it easy, Yumi!" Minori worriedly exclaimed.

*PSAAAAAAAAAAAAH*

A pepsi cola spawned on Yumi's clutch. "My, a soda?"  
She hesitated a bit on cracking it open. She glanced over to the creature, who stilled posed heroically in all its glory.  
She needed a carbonaded beverage. "Bottoms... up..." She finally cracks the can open and took a couple of slurps.  
She stood still, waiting for a reaction within her.

"*BURP!*"

...

...

...

"*burp*"

The ice queen instanly covers her mouth in embarrasment. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened  
"So?" Minori waited for her leader. "Feeling better?"  
Shaking off the embarrasment, Yumi cleared her throat. Everyone waited in antisipation.  
"Delicious." Yumi muttered. "Quite a lovely taste." She heartly exclaimed.  
"Hey, you're okay." Shiki said in relief.  
"This taste..." Yumi was still going on with the cola. "No wonder Jyushimatsu loved these drinks."  
Yumi looks at the hero in graditude. "Thank you for curing my predicament." She elegantly bowed down before the hero.  
The carbonaded hero flusteredly scratches his backhead as he looks away.

*BOOM!*

Everyone suddenly turned their head to the sounds.  
They saw a massive hole on where their exit once were.  
Emerging from the hole were their missing and last member of the elite team. She was not present when the whole ordeal happened.  
But something was different now...  
Murderous intent flowed from the hole, and a menacing figure took form...

 **"YOU..."** The... thing spoke.

"Y-Yozak...? There you are." Shiki felt ominous.  
"Yozakura? Is something matter?" Yumi asked her fellow elite.  
The aura surrounding their teammate was a dark colored with red hue glowing through. THAT menacing was she.  
The thing stops and stared dead straight at the hero, which promps the others to follow suit for curiosity.

 **"THOUGHT THAT I COULD FORGET, HUH?!"** She(?) growled at the hero.

The hero would just slowly walk backward as he shakes his hands in fear, sweatdropping too.  
The other elite members finally caught up on what is going to happen. They silently shoo'd him away behind the beast's back for his safety.

 **"I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT TIME... THAT... TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"**

* * *

 _Pepsimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

A can of pepsi has been BULKED up all over it that it is unrecognizable.

* * *

 **Why was Yozakura so angry? I leave it to your imagination.**


	5. Cravings

"IT'S USELESS TO RESIST, ASUKA! LET ME HAVE 'EM!" A blonde student yelled as she was chasing another student, notebly her underclassmen.  
"K-KAT! STOP IT!" The girl with a ponytail ran away.  
"NO! I need it... I crave it... I want... BOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!" The upperclassman called Kat was drooling from her mouth as she kept chasing the girl.

"It's the usual, right Yagyuu?" The pink haired girl said.  
"It is indeed." The girl with the eyepatch answered.

After a while, the chaser got tired as she panted and panted.  
" ***huff huff*** ...I seriously need a drink here..." The blondie sweated. Unfortunately, the victim managed to escape from her grasp.

* * *

 _Dun dun dundundun dun_

It was back. The blue blur has returned to the historical Asakusa district and dashed through the main path, causing a cyclone.

 _Dundundun dun_

It arrived at a familiar school, where three students were presented there. One out of breath, and two spectators.

 _Dundundun dun_

The blondie looks up with dried face and see a metallic humanoid stood between to her and her target. It posed heroically with hands on the waist.

"Who... the heck... are you…?" She croaked weakly. She was really dehydrated.

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

 ***PSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH***

The hero vigorously shaked his hands and a Pepsi can appeared within the clutches of the blonde predator out of thin air.  
"Ooooooo~ Nice~" She gleed happily and cracked the can open.  
" ***glug glug glug*** " She downs the content within seconds. But then she stops for a moment.  
 **"ALL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"** She roared out, like a fierce dragon. **"I'M BACK, BABY!"  
** And so, she ran fast out of the school, leaving dust behind.  
The hero looked at the distance proudly.  
But suddenly, he felt something cold behind him...  
He turned around and sees a girl with white twintails and an eyepatch, eyeing him with murderous intent.  
She slowly lifts up her umbrella and pointed it at him, with cold ice air coming out from its tip.

 **"What have you done...?"**

Behind the scary girl popped out a familiar girl. The girl who was saved by our hero when she was in need for drinks.  
"Hello Mister Cola Man!" She happily greeted with a smile, as if she had no clue on what was about to happen now.

 **But no one will ever know...**

* * *

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

A can of Pepsi has been encased in ice, like a caveman inside an ice block.


	6. Clash

Renegades...

Wandering vagabonds who defied their duties. Even in the shinobi society, there were renegades.

 _Kill all renegades!  
Their existence defiles our society!  
Deserters deserves death!_

The life as a renegade shinobi are overly more harsher. As one must never drop their guard, not even a slightest.  
Hunted until their last drop of breath. By any means necessary.

Such is the cruel fate of a renegade shinobi.

* * *

 ***CLASH***

 ***SHINK!***

 ***CLASH***

At dead night, two shadows clashed with one other, and they seem to not slow down at any time.  
There were spectators, their teammates, who seems to have no will to fight left as their clothes were tattered all over. On one side is the familiar renegade group we have seen, and the opposing group from a school we ALL know well.

"It's over, you imbicile excuse of a shinobi!"  
"SHUT UP, EDGELORD!"

 ***CLINK!***

 ***CLASH***

"They've been going since dusk. Do they even consider their own teammates' matter in all this?" The Crimson Squad's resident scientist wondered unamused.  
"Oh Haruka~" The blonde bimbo from the 'enemy' team slithers onto the scientist's back. "Bored? Then you can ravage me ALL you want until those two are done~" She ecstatically moans.  
"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! THEY'RE THE ENEMIES THIS TIME, YOU DUMB, SHITTY SOW!" The twin sister of the blondie, angrily antagonize her unlike her sister, she lacks a VERY important asset, essential to a woman... But her bottoms makes up for it.  
"KYAAAAAH~ Oh how cruel, Ryoubi." The blonde masocist squirms at every word of onslaught her sister threw at her. "More~ More~"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"*huff* *huff*"  
"Haaah... Haaah..."  
Both of the remaining fighters finally stops to catch a breath.  
"Alright..." The tanned girl stood straight up. "How about we finish this already." And with a smirk on her face, she drew her seventh sword from her back and burning energy bursts out of her.  
"That... I agree on." The white haired swordswoman surrounds herself with black flames. In a short notice, she sprouts black and white wings. Her sword now extended by a long-shot, and seven branches appeared on the sword.  
They readied their stances, waiting...

"Are they finally ending it now?" Mirai exclaimed in exhaustion.  
"I was getting bored." Hikage, as usual, exclaimed in an emotionless tone.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crimson warrior charges first towards her that instant, so did her opponent as well. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Both of them were getting closer to strike. With all their might, they struck their blades to clash once again.

But...

No blades clashing, or any form of resistance resonated.  
"Huh?"  
"Wha-?"  
Between the two shinobis, kneeled an unknown figure. It placed its hands on both of them and kept them from attacking each other.  
"You...!" The crimson girl widened her eyes.  
"What... is this?" The winged shinobi uttered in shock. In that instant, she retreated away. "Who are you?!" She readied her stance the burning shinobi ironically remained calm and lowered her ultimate blade.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She bemused.  
The being who stopped the clashing had risen itself.  
The moonlight shines upon it as its body reflected the same light.

 _Pepsimaaaaaaaaaan_

"What... is this creature here?" The dark haired shinobi demanded. Wondering who or what the thing is.  
"I wouldn't kept her waiting if I were you." The other one warned non-chalantly.  
Pepsiman extended his arms towards the two shinobis. Flat palms in front of them. **(Sorry, I was thinking about what Chris Pratt did in Jurassic World)**  
"You... want us to stop?"  
The hero nodded to the woman.  
"Tch...!" The burning shinobi sheathes her katana.  
"Homura! What do you think you're doing?!" Her opponent demanded. To think she would back down now.  
"Chill the hell out. He ain't gonna do anything harmless." Homura said in a laid-back manner.  
"What makes you-!"

 _PSSHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

In the winged woman's left hand, spawned a random Pepsi glass bottle. She looks at it baffled. "What?!"  
"Oh come the fuck on, Miyabi! It's just a freaking drink!" Homura groaned annoyingly.  
But Miyabi would still glare at the hero. In response, the hero would face her and POSE heroically.

"So cool..."  
"Amazing..."  
The busty shut-in and the petite patch girl exclaimed astonishingly, with their eyes surprisingly sparkled.

"Hrrrnh..." Miyabi finally gave in. She moved her sword to the cap and pops it off with the one of the branches on her sword. " ***GLUG* *GLUG*** "  
"Hmm..." She closed her eyes in satisfaction. Hours of fighting the renegades had taken a toll on her. The soda was refreshing to her.  
Homura finally slumps down on the ground. "Well I'm beat now."  
"No matter how many hours, it will never end, would it?" The winged woman asked her.  
"Nope. Call it a draw?"  
Miyabi undo her transformation and returned as the white haired hunk everybody knew.  
"I take that as a yes." Homura looked at the carbonaded hero, who seemed satisfied with this truce.  
"Oi, Pepsiman! Get us something, would you?" She demanded. The fight had made her extremely thirsty.  
And with that que, he vigorously shakes his hand and opens his mouth.

 _PSHAAAAAAAAAAAH_

Everyone now had a pepsi in their hands. All of them happily, though Hikage wouldn't show it, cracked open and drank away.  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Pepsiman!" The blonde renegade chugs her drink.  
"Thanks." The emotionless gal gave her appreciation.  
"Thanks a lot!" The eyepatch girl cried in happiness. "I haven't had a drink since this morning!"  
"Very thoughtful of you." The scientist did too. "But I've been wondering. Just how can you have such ability?" She tiptoes closer to the hero. "You wouldn't mind researching you THOROUGH, would you?" She licks her lips seductivly.  
That made the hero sweat profusely. Whenever out of fear, most certainly.

Then the other group approaches.  
"Thank you again..." The shut-in sincerely appreciated.  
"Thanks... I guess..." The girl with the large forehead silently gave her thanks. "I'm... sorry... about last time." She looks away embarrassed.  
"Thanks for the drink... whatever you are." The flatboard in the group eyed on him. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! There won't be a next time!" She turns away quickly.  
"PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAN~" The blonde bimbo pounches on the hero, though he kept his posture.  
She then sits down and lift her hands up in paws like a dog, panting.

"Spray me with all your love!"

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Her younger twin sister turned around to them and screamed. "RYOUNA!" She necklocks her masochistic sister. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"  
"HIIIIIIIIIII~ MORE, MORE!"

* * *

 _PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

A pig is laying down satisfied, drool slips out of its mouth.  
In a distant, tramps a deer away angrily.

* * *

 **Okay, that ending was pretty weird.  
**


End file.
